TBDH : Evansons And Other Things
by Scioneeris
Summary: Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this snippet is meant to be a "What If" snippet for Harry and his Bonded on a needed holiday of sorts with Jun and her Circle. It is NOT TBDH canon. Hits of Slash/Het.


**Summary:**

Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this snippet is meant to be a "What If" snippet for Harry and his Bonded on a somewhat bittersweet holiday with Jun and her Circle. It is NOT TBDH canon.

* * *

 **Pairings:**

Harry Potter x Harry's Bonded

Jun X Briar and their Bonded.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with Harry in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own. I don't own Kim C's song "Undressed" or any of the lyrics. I simply enjoyed it and wanted to write something inspired by it.

 **Rating:**

M – Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16.

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**.Smexy Hints. Slash. Angst. Family. OC's. OOCness. TBDH Universe. AU. Other warnings will be added as I see fit.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** This is a prompt fill for the request to show Harry and Jun's family together. I tried for fluff, I really, really tried, but the angst crept in there and then the whole thing was in present tense and I wanted to scream. -melts over keyboard- I'm sorry this is such a jumbled mess, but I wanted to post something this weekend. I am still working on the next chapter, it's about done, I just have two more scenes to write. Hopefully I'll get them done when company leaves today. Happy memorial Day to my USA readers-remember those who served so we could have days like today. _

_Thanks for reading and your continued support of this monster of a fic! ~Scion_

* * *

When they turn up at Jun's house, it's with the Pareyas carrying all the children, a disgruntled Theo tucked into Charlie's side and a sleeping Harry snuggled in the arms of their Ace.

Jun is the first to see them, because of course she's been waiting for her green-eyed grandson to make his appearance since the moment he promised—well over a week ago. It's been a rough bit, she's sure—and it doesn't take her empathic gift to spell it out for her. She can see it in their faces, the lines that are drawn a bit deeper, the flat look in their eyes and the tightly restrained, but exhausted magic.

This is why she wanted them to come. You can only kick rocks for so far, before your foot wears out or the rock cracks something open. Jun hopes that today will be enough and if it isn't—well, she just won't let them go home.

Not yet, anyway.

She's sitting on the second story railing, listening to the rest of her Bonded with half an ear. It takes no effort at all to slip over the railing and land cat-quiet on her feet, without any fanfare.

"Theo," she greets, first. Smiling as warmly and kindly as she can manage when he stiffens at once and twists around to see her. She doesn't like the way his shoulders are tense and his lips are pursed. "You're all right on time," she praises, instead and holds out her arms for a hug.

There is the briefest moment of hesitation and then he fairly melts into her embrace, with a mumbled greeting that is muffled in her shoulder. She holds him for a moment longer, because there is no reason not to and she can feel the exhaustion pouring off of him. He is shielding it—but rather poorly at present. She is glad they came.

"Everyone is inside," she tells Charlie. Theo is released back into Charlie's capable arms and Jun pulls him in for a hug of his own. "And there's food. I think we're feeding the entire quadrant on this end."

A whimper from the swaddled bundle in George's arms draws her attention at once. Harry's Bonded immediately rearrange themselves around George at Jun's brilliant smile and answering whine.

There is a quick, silent exchange between Alpha and Pareya, before Jun is allowed to approach. A tiny, pinked fist is visible when she draws nearer. She does not dare ask to hold their newest addition, but her proud smile and happy purr have them all relaxing.

"You'll be swamped," she warns them, gesturing to the backyard. Her Pareya have been practically besides themselves to greet the newest addition to their extended family. She knows that George will feel more comfortable with them than her and she doesn't hold it against him.

Instinct will always win out in such new days. Harry must be the one to decide whether she can hold her great-grandchild or not.

Jun doesn't bother to lead them through the house, but rather walks them around the corner of the massive mansion to the beautiful hollow behind it and the sound of laughter.

Her Bonded are there and waiting, children and grandchildren present. There are happy shrieks from the younger ones and Jun smiles as Fred sets Teddy down and Shasta squirms free to join her adopted brother.

Their Pareya and children have always meshed well and Jun is extra grateful for that little detail today. She is right in her prediction, because everyone comes rushing to meet them. More hugs and greetings are mumbled all around Harry's precious Circle, before Jun takes pity on Theo's discomfort and invites him to retreat to her study.

His relieved look says more than his mouth would have and his grip on the large binder tucked beneath one arm, worries her. She leads the way through the open back door, and into the inner walls of her home.

Her study is located in the center, for balance and Empathic feedback. The door clicks open at her approach and snicks shut without a flicker of magic when they are safely within the earthy confines.

"Everything alright, Theo?" It's an unnecessary question, but she knows that he is caught up in the millions of things that his young mind is always constantly analyzing and interpreting.

Theo makes a complicated sound in his throat, before he walks up to her desk and drops the heavy binder right in the center of her clean workspace.

She perks a brow.

He shakes his head.

It takes a moment to seat herself and then open the binder. It appears to be lengthy reports and certified documents. The sheer volume lets her know that he has been working hard. The tinge of worry at the corner of his golden eyes lets her see that her empathy read is correct—he's worried she won't believe him.

Her speed-reading glasses are found in the wooden box atop the desk to the left. She slips them on and begins to read. He sits and fidgets, before sitting unnaturally still when she gives him a look.

It takes longer than she expects, even with the speed-reading glasses, but when she finishes, her hands turn to claws. "Are they alive?" she asks, not the least bit surprised at the need for blood that is now crawling through her veins. She wants blood and doesn't care how it will look when she drinks her fill—this sort of revenge is right up her alley and Theo knows it. "And near?"

Theo meets her gaze steadily. "They won't be for long."

"How long?"

"I was hoping you'd help."

She stares at him, green eyes piercing through steady golden ones. He looks more sure of himself now, her reaction is exactly what he was counting on.

A tiny niggling feeling at the back of her brain whispers that he's being this open on purpose, but Jun doesn't quite care. He is family. As much as her Harry is and that's all that matters.

"I take care of these," she halves the pile, her lips twisted in a grimace. "You handle the rest?"

His grin is feral. "Adequately."

Jun snorts. "Do it better."

Golden eyes flux to pitch black and his smirk says everything that she knows he will never voice aloud.

This is how she knows he is worthy of her Harry. This is how she knows that Harry has more than chosen well. He will be just as devious as her when it comes down to the wire. Those who have dared hurt and harm without thought for repercussion or care for their fellow creatures will pay the price with the wrath they've incurred.

"Let it be done, then."

"With your blessing," he murmurs, rising from the chair.

They clasp hands over it. A flicker of magic ensures that they understand all that isn't said.

"Hungry?" Jun asks, circling back around the desk and angling for the door. It opens once more at her approach. The Pareya were cooking up a storm since the previous night and Jun's motherly instincts are warring with her Alpha nature. She wants to make sure they are all taken care of, for they are young, Bonded as they are—forever young in her eyes.

Theo ducks under her arm to pass out into the hallway. "Starving," he says, easily. The weight on his shoulders has been shared and he can now think of more necessary things. "Harry's been out for a bit."

"Exhausted himself?" Jun asks, knowingly.

"A little," Theo admits. "But I think the birth took more out of him than any of us expected."

Jun's smile softens. She thought that was what had kept them out of the public eye for the past few weeks. "He will be fine."

"He always is," Theo said, softly.

Nothing more is said as they head out to the private party in the backyard.

* * *

When Harry wakes, he is comfortably snuggled up to something softer than he is used to. The scent is familiar and the magic is so soothing and comfortable that he doesn't want to move. His annoyed whuffle is answered with a soft purr and he doesn't bother to process much more than that.

He can sense that his Bonded are close at hand and that Teddy and Shasta are somewhere there with them. His precious little one is tucked into his arms, nestled beneath his chin and so there is nothing to worry about.

The softness beneath him shifts and he chirps to remind it that he's resting, please and could it not move? There is an indulgent chuckle from over head and a warm hand strokes his hair, soothing him back towards the dreamland that is calling for him.

It takes a split second for him to be wide awake and turning in time to see Jun smiling down at him. Her Alpha's aura is so muted he can't even sense it, but her expression settles him back at once and the minor threat in his mind, vanishes.

Instinctively, he cuddles closer, before he can decipher the action. Her smile says that she is proud of him and she has made no move to touch his little one, though she is within arms' reach. He thinks about this for a moment, then stays where he is.

He is comfortable after all and he trusts her—even more than instinct can tell him.

"Hungry?" Jun asks. "You were smiling in your sleep." She has a bowl of fruit nearby and a few meat dumplings, but makes no move to offer him any.

He is already halfway back to sleep. He grins up at her. He doesn't need to answer.

She doesn't make him.

* * *

"You can join them you know," Rian drops down on the grass beside a certain, Pink-eyed Fae, who peers up at him from beneath inky bangs.

Wikhn grunts in answer and continues his meticulous polishing of his ornate scabbard. He sees no point in running around and exhausting himself—as the rest of his Bonded are doing. Besides, he has a perfect line of sight to Harry and Jun and that's all that really matters right now.

Rian laughs at his expression and stretches out on the soft grass, lacing his fingers behind his head and staring up into the pretty, flowered branches of the fruit tree overhead. "They look happy."

"And you keep talking," Wikhn grumbles. He wanted to sit quietly in peace for few minutes at least. The week has been rough on all of them and he feels as if he's been worked to the bone. There has been no opportunity to recharge. He considers moving, but a hand on his knee, makes him pause.

Rian's gaze is serious, but he waits a moment before he speaks again. "I was only making an observation."

"Then observe that they are happy where they are, as they are, without interference," Wikhn scowls. He will not join them. He never does, those moments are just for Harry and Jun. They need each other in ways that he can see in moments like this.

It's been days since Harry has been so relaxed and content enough to let them move about freely. Wikhn is grateful for the change. He can feel it in the magically charged air sweeping through the backyard. It's perfect for them, in this moment.

Rian shrugs. "If you say so," he allows. "Jun's been on edge since that day," he says. "She's glad to see him and the little one—to know that they're both alright."

Wikhn grunts again.

"Are you being grumpy again?" Fred's teasing voice makes Wikhn's glower several shades darker. Both Fred and Rian flinch back, when the tightly restrained aura explodes out of the temperamental fae. The last thing Wikhn needs is such close quarters to this particular Bonded. He will move after all.

Fred is standing on the other side of Rian, so he is safe from anything Wikhn might do, but he cannot help tempting fate by sticking out his tongue anyway.

It earns him the scathing look he knew it would and Rian's muffled laughter. Fred drops onto the ground beside the Rian, noting that the older Beta looks rather self-satisfied. He also knows that Rian's presence is the only reason that Wikhn did not draw his sword. He knows better than the provoke the dark Fae, but he can't help it sometimes.

"How's George?" Rian asks. For the twins are rarely apart these days.

"Being smothered," Fred says, cheerfully. "Where's Briar?"

No one has seen Jun's elusive submissive since their arrival and Fred is unable to curb his instinctive worry about such things.

Rian snorts. "He is sulking indoors."

"Because you are an idiot," Ivy says, gliding over to join them. She is balancing a rather large dish of fresh fruit and chilled whipped cream, with enough skewers for all of them. "Eat, both you. You're so thin," she frets, loading up Fred's skewer rather generously, before handing it over.

He grins, impishly and buries it with whipped cream before theatrically attempting to fit half of it in his mouth. It draws smiles from both Ivy and Rian, who now sits up to indulge in the treat.

* * *

"…And we decided that it would be a good idea to leave them to their own devices," Theo finishes. He shares a laugh with Charlie and the Evanson's chuckle along with them. He has plenty of stories from their early days in Nevarah and it is always fun to tell them.

"It was entirely his fault," Charlie adds, nudging Theo and dodging the jab sent his way. "Entirely!"

Jasmine snickers into her fruit punch. They are relaxing and she is glad to actually see it happening before her eyes. The Gheyos were restless upon their arrival and she knows that it's time for them to have an outlet for it. It is good they came.

She leads the way to the far corner of the backyard, where the protective barrier is now coming down. The edge of their backyard leads right up the edge of the vast canyon that has always been behind the manor.

The rest of the Gheyos are putting together an impromptu show of some sorts, utilizing the natural setting. Naturally, they cannot help but compete with each other and it will prove some fun entertainment for everyone else.

The children are playing a complicated game of tag off to the side—a tag that involves colorful water-filled balloons and powdered dye. It will exhaust them enough for the second half of the day and thus, now the protective barrier can come down.

A splash of crimson and neon green splatters on the ground at her feet and Jasmine is glad that she won't be the one cleaning them up tonight. She weaves her way through the chattering stream of smaller bodies as they respond to the Pareya's call for snack time.

High-pitched giggles draw her attention as she turns to see Theo scoop Shasta up in his arms, flipping her upside down for a quick twirl, before he sets her back on her feet.

The predictable happy shriek is followed by the request of "Again, Da, again!"

"Me too!" Comes Teddy's own request.

More laughter fills the backyard.

Jasmine smiles.

* * *

Quinn balances a sleepy Shasta on one knee, coaxing her to eat a few bites of fruit before she nods off. This little princess of theirs can wake in a ferocious temper if she sleeps on an empty stomach.

He knows the outdoor exercise is good for her—none of them have liked being cooped up indoors for so long. But Harry—dear Harry—had not wanted anyone out of his sight or reach in the wake of the birth of their newest addition.

"Tired, Da," Shasta protests at last. She is hungry, but more tired than hungry and Quinn has always been the best parent for a good cuddle-turned-napping place.

If she sleeps now, she will be able to see the light show when it's dark—or so she has been promised. It is a good promise, so Shasta will take her nap now, thank you very much.

Quinn smiles down at her at sets the plate on the empty lawn chair next to them. He wraps his arms around her and allows a minute or two for her squirms as she makes herself comfortable. He is content to sit here and watch the others, as Harry's happiness filters down through their shared bonds.

* * *

"So it's a contest?" Rian asks, sauntering over to join them. Jun is standing beside Harry who speaks to Wikhn, pointing out something the makeshift obstacle course that their Gheyos have dreamed up.

"Something like that," Jun bumps his shoulder. "Your hair's sticking up."

He smoothes down the wayward tufts and scans the yard out of habit. "Briar still hasn't come down?"

"He's sleeping," Jun says. "No thanks to you."

"He sulked himself to sleep?" Rian perks a brow. "How is that my fault?"

"I imagine he cried, then fell asleep," Jun gives him a look. "I honestly don't care which one of you needs to apologize to the other, I simply meant for it not to happen again."

Rian shrugs. "It won't."

Her look sharpens.

He ducks his head and skitters back a few steps. When her gaze follows him, he huffs and retreats to the house, disappearing inside.

* * *

It's a very sleepy, fretful Briar that joins their curious little group. The children have successfully exhausted themselves and the Gheyos are now rearing to show off.

Ivy soothes away some of the furrows in Briar's brow, kissing him back to tolerable humors and softly scolding Rian for letting his temper get the better of him.

The matter is settled in a handful of seconds, for Ivy has always been good at this and when both men have apologized, she demands proof of it.

Briar nuzzles Rian's neck in apology, allowing the hug and kiss to his forehead in return. Ivy sniffs and waves them over to join the rest of their little group. At the edge of their group, well out of sight, Wikhn finally relaxes.

* * *

In the vast canyon off of the far side of the backyard, a series of ropes, nets and shiny things have been strung up. Harry doesn't know that he really wants to see what's going to happen, but he's interested and curious just the same.

It promises to be fun, if only because the Gheyos are all fairly vibrating with anticipation and with all the Pareyas present, there's likely to be no bloodshed whatsoever—making the entertainment of the evening rather kid-friendly.

Large, fluffy blankets have been spread along the edge of the cliff. There is a small protection barrier at the far end, so no one will accidentally tumble off.

Teddy is nestled into Harry's side, one hand touching the swaddled form of his newest sibling. Shasta is riding on Theo's shoulders—as she often likes to do and chattering happily about the swinging rope bridge.

Wikhn is on Harry's other side, his cursed sword traded out for sturdy grip gloves. He is explaining the path of the course to a very attentive Harry and Teddy when the final Bondeds come trooping through to join them.

Jun welcomes Briar with a comforting kiss and a firm arm about the shoulders, guiding him down to sit in the comfy spot that has been set up for Harry.

The last of Briar's disgruntled look brightens when Harry spots him and immediately turns with the cradled bundle in his arms. There is a brief moment of understanding, a flicker from dark eyes to green ones and then Briar smiles and Harry grins.

Harry has not let his little one out of his arms, but that is just fine.

"Who's counting them off?" Fred wants to know, passing over a bowl of roasted nuts.

"Me! Me!" Shasta begins to bounce up and down on Theo's shoulders. He winces at the actions and holds her legs, firmly with one hand, reaching back to make sure she doesn't fall backward.

Gentle laugher ripples through their awkwardly perfect family before Harry's Ace assures her that she may count them off in style.

This, of course, means that Shasta changes from Theo's shoulders to Charlie's taller ones. Theo doesn't seem to mind at all and Charlie teases him for it as he easily settles Shasta upon his broad shoulders. Theo conjures a bit of color for her and within seconds, she enthusiastically waves the brightly colored pennant in the air.

* * *

Harry's heart flips twice as he watches the Gheyos fearlessly launch themselves off the edge of the deep cliff, plummeting into the cleared canyon with whoops of delight.

Briar hums reassuringly and Harry smiles, leaning his head on his grandfather's shoulder. Wikhn is using his magic to create the illusion of sparkles and Harry knows that everyone else will follow soon.

They will be safe, he knows that. They know him. They are only showing off and having fun doing it. Teddy is giggling like a madman and the other children are cheering as loudly as they can. Everyone is happy to watch their Gheyos' ridiculous antics and Harry's belly already aches from laughing so much.

The night promises to be filled with color and magic and love so deep and strong, that it will forever remain embedded in his heart. Harry breathes it in, wishing, somehow that it would never end.

In this moment, everything is so beautiful, he doesn't want to move, lest it be proven a dream. Briar's head thumps to the side to rest on his and Harry gives a happy chir.

Theo and Jun join them on the blanket, surrounded by their respective Bonded as Shasta's shrieking announcements fill the evening air.

A brilliant swath of flame tears through the night sky, the opening cue, and Charlie's whoop is almost as loud as Shasta's. Harry thinks his adopted daughter might be part banshee, but he doesn't care.

She's happy. He's happy.

They're all happy.

And that's all that matters.

~ _FIN~_

* * *

 **This is NOT TBDH-canon. Like most of my prompts, this was written in a 30-minute block. I apologize for any obvious typos or plot holes and the fact that it's largely in present tense. This was born from the need to write some sort of fluff with Harry and Jun. It features characters from the Evanson Circle, as mentioned in chapter 91, mainly Jun(Alpha), Briar(Sub), Rian(Beta), Jasmine(Gheyo King), Ivyana (Pareya) and the assorted unnamed Evanson Children, plus of course, Shasta and Teddy from previous snippets. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! (and yes, I SWEAR the new chapter of TBDH is coming soon.)**


End file.
